


Headmaster

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Erik and Erik & You [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Black Panther - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Killmonger/Reader - Freeform, F/M, SMUUUUT, Smut, erik killmonger smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: Y/N explores her sexuality in ways that surprise and excite Erik.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Reader, Erik Killmonger/Reader
Series: You & Erik and Erik & You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600945
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Headmaster

“Yes, yes, yes!"

Braced on his knees, Erik pounded up into Y/N. He grasped the back of her knees tighter. Her head thrown back and breasts bouncing, Y/N looked like a lustful deity. Her brown skin shown in the lamp light, the scent of her essence and rose oil emanating from her. He felt her quiver, a tell-tale sign that she was about to cum. He didn't want her going over the edge just yet - he'd just been able to talk her into a third round. 

Erik lifted her up, her slickness leaving a shiny coat on his dick as he pulled out. She looked at him, confused. "Turn around and ride my dick," he told her. She complied quickly enough, only taking a second to stare into the ravenousness of his eyes before situating herself. She grabbed his length and stroked him a few times before settling on top of it again.

Erik watched her ass clench and unclench as her pussy gripped him. "There that pretty pussy go." He slapped her ass hard and watched it jiggle. Y/N yelped. "Work for it."

He knew that like most women he'd been with, Y/N didn't prefer she work for her orgasm. Typically, Erik wouldn't mind doing most of the work, but there were those instances where he wanted to watch her go at it. Whether from the back or the from the front, her body rolled with expertise she'd gained over the past few months of them being sexually active. He wasn't teaching her much anymore, and she was almost always a willing participant whenever he felt the need to be inside her.

She started to bounce harder, and Erik gripped her hips, helping her chase her orgasm.

"Oh, shit!" Her head thrown back, she stilled the roll of her hips and trembled against him. Before she could slump over in defeat, he pulled her down onto the bed. Settling her body in front of him, he lifted her leg up. If he wanted to get his nut, too, he needed to pound into her. 

"Erik-,"

"Lemme get mine."

Erik knew they had a safe word ( _peaches_ , because according to Y/N, "it's easy to remember!") if she really didn't want to go further. When she didn't protest, Erik thrust back into her and she screamed, overly-sensitive.

He used his free hand to slide under Y/N'S body and wrap around her throat. Her head fell back again, her breath catching each time he pushed into her. 

"Fuck, girl," he grunted. He could barely talk anymore. The sensation of his dick sliding into her dripping core was going to send him over the edge soon. Her yelps of pleasure, music to his ears, was doing things to him, too. He loved hearing how she melt to putty in his arms. 

He let go of her leg and used the hand to rub her clit. 

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck!" Y/N reached back and grabbed his left butt cheek, needing something to hold onto. Erik felt the squirts of her pleasure spray out of her, dampening his sheets even more.

His mouth find her ear, and his lips pressed down hard onto her lobe when he felt his seed about to shoot into her. "I'm gonna cum," he said, hoarse. "I gotta pull out."

It was like Y/N didn't hear him, her palm still grasping his ass while he still had his depleting energy. "Y/N, let me pull out!" If he didn't move in five seconds, he was certain he was about to bust a load so large, it'd go straight to her womb. She was silent and taut, taking his pounding with a soundless scream. 

Knowing she was about to do something she'd regret, Erik snatched her hand away so he could move. As soon as he pulled out, his seed shot out onto her ass and hip. 

"Ahh, _fuck_ ," he moaned as he drained himself onto her. "Goddamn, girl," he exhaled roughly when he was emptied. "What got into you?"

His light tone had her giggling. "Sorry, babe; it just felt so good." 

They took a moment to gather themselves before Y/N rolled over to face him. Her chest still rose and fell as she caught her breath. She ran a hand through his damp locs. Clutching them lightly, she pulled his face to hers. She kissed him deeply, and Erik wondered if she still wanted more. 

"You'd usually be knocked out by now - you tryna go another round?" he asked. 

Y/N chuckled and shook her head. "I just like kissing you. I can't kiss you?" Y/N didn't wait for him to answer as her lips went to his cheek and then neck. Her teeth grazed his skin and he felt her hand venture to his length. It was Erik's turn to laugh. 

"Damn, baby girl; you gon' let a nigga recuperate? Done busted three nuts messin' with you." 

She giggled. "Sorry, it's just..." she trailed off, tucking in her lips. She had a habit of doing that when she became nervous or shy. 

"What?" Erik draped his arm across her waist.

"I wanna do the...thing we tried that time." 

"What thing? We been tryin' a lot of things." For someone who had been so protective over their sexuality, Erik was surprised by how much Y/N knew about sex and kinks, her quirks, what she liked to watch, and what she liked to try. Erik had asked her once if she was a nympho and she’d slapped his chest. 

"You know, the thing... the thing where..." She made a motion with her hand and mouth, and Erik finally understood. 

"Really? You liked that?"

"Yeah I..." Y/N shrugged and laughed breathlessly. "I think I loved it."

That piqued Erik's interest. If he wasn't so drained, his dick would've already been at attention. "How come it took you so long to ask?" They'd only tried it once, almost a month before. At the time, he couldn't tell if she truly liked it or not, but he assumed her nonchalance had to do with her novice. 

"I had to build myself up to it. You know it's not the most _gentle_ thing we do." 

Erik chuckled. "All right. We ain't got nothin' but time today. But I need to get some rest first, mama. You startin' to wear a nigga _out_."

Y/N giggled into his neck.

Y/N kneeled down in front of Erik. Having recovered after their nap, he stood in front of her, still naked and halfway aroused. Erik ran his hand through her afro. He massaged her scalp before gripping the tight curls lightly. He tilted her head back so he could look at her. "You ready?" 

She nodded. 

"Got your safe word?"

She nodded again. 

"Open."

Y/N's lips parted and Erik slid his dick into her waiting mouth. The wet heat of it was already a killer for him, but he could stave himself long enough to watch his woman melt beneath him. 

Her lips curled over her teeth, Y/N's head went back and forth on his thick shaft just like he taught her, each stroke of her mouth making him harder. She let him go for a second, but only to lick a long trail up his length. 

"Look at me. Keep them pretty eyes on me," he told her, and her dark gaze flicked up to his when she took him back to her lips. "Fuck, there you go." She looked so pretty with his dick all in her mouth and told her so. Y/N snorted out a laugh but didn't stop sucking him. 

"Take it in deeper. You know your nasty ass can." 

She seemed to take a second to measure her capabilities before letting the stroke of her mouth go further down his veiny manhood. She gagged and one of her hands immediately went to aid her, wrapping around the base. Erik allowed it for a moment, the tight squeeze from her soft palm and the swirl of her tongue around his dick feeling decadent. But she knew the rules. 

He yanked at her hair and she released his dick from her lips with a pop. "What I tell you before? No hands. I want all mouth. You hear me?" 

Her chest rising and falling, Y/N licked her lips and nodded. Even though, feeling-wise, he didn't care if she used her hands, the visual of her getting him off with nothing but her pretty lips and tongue was what he wanted. It wasn't often he could get his blaze of woman to be on her knees trying to make him cum, so he got all he could out of the moment. 

"Spit on it," he told her and she complied before he stuck his dick back in her mouth, rougher this time. She gagged again, but after a few strokes recuperated enough where her rhythm was steady and smooth. She moaned around him, and Erik smirked. A woman who got off from getting him off? He was in heaven if there ever was one. 

Saliva and precum pooled out of her mouth and swam between her breasts. It trailed down the plane of her stomach and landed on her vulva, and she used one hand to rub it into her folds, fueling her own orgasm. 

"Fuck!" Erik grasped her hair tightly and thrust into her mouth. He loved to hear her gag, loved to hear her struggling to take him all in. He saw her throat bulging each time it reached the back. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't tell him _peaches_. There was glare in her eye; a challenge.

He yanked her head back. She licked her lips and then the tip of his head. He ran a hand down her cheek and left his fingers to her lips. She took them into her mouth and sucked them just as good as she'd been sucking his dick. He used his extremities to gag her a bit. More tears welled in her eyes, but she let him keep going, more saliva falling from her mouth. 

When her mouth was as wet as he wanted, he pulled his hand away and thrust his dick back in, deeper than before. Her hands went to his thighs. Erik allowed it, thinking her a trooper for not stopping all together. He kept going, drawn in by all the wet, choked sounds coming from her. He felt tension in his groin, another orgasm on its way.

"Fuck, Y/N. Boutta cum all in that pretty mouth."

Y/N, her eyes shut tight, gagged as he thrust into her mouth over and over again. She took in as much as she could, digging her nails into the muscles of his thighs. Time didn't feel real - it was just two lovers trying with all their effort to bring the other to their apex. Y/N managed to open her eyes, and albeit wet and teary, she looked at Erik as if a monster to tame, a flame to extinguish. He saw her the same way. 

With a final thrust, he held his dick in the back of her throat as he came. His groan was long and hearty, his head thrown back as a cum load big enough to get her pregnant three times shot into her mouth. Some of it spilled from her lips and dripped down her chest, too much to swallow at once. 

Finally having taken all she could, Y/N pushed at his thighs, unable to say _peaches_ in her current position. He let her go, and Y/N released him with a big breath. 

"Oh, fuck," she whimpered, sniffing and licking her lips. Erik saw her, saw how delicious she looked covered in his cum and at his disposal. He didn't know where he found the energy to bend over and kiss her like his life depended on it. 

Their tongues swirled around each other's, their lips smacking and sucking as if trying to consume the other. Erik wanted to spit in her mouth, but they'd have to have their conversation about that later. He didn't want one of the best orgasms he'd had in a long time to be ruined with a slap and a cursing out. 

He sucked on her tongue instead before pulling her to her feet. He reached around and grabbed healthy handfuls of her backside. He loved how she moaned when he spread the cheeks apart. 

Finally done with the pleasure of her mouth - for the moment at least - Erik pulled his face away from hers and cupped her cheeks with his hands. 

"Goddamn, girl." He huffed out a laugh. "You good?"

Y/N looked a little dazed, but nodded nonetheless and smiled. "I'm good. That was...yeah, I really _do love_ that," she snickered nervously, and Erik still found it so odd that she could be so shy with his semen on her breasts. 

He chuckled. "Baby girl, you may not be a nympho, but you _damn_ sure a freak." 

\- - -

**_Thanks for reading!_ **


End file.
